Lilydawn
❝ No matter what Heatherdawn... I love you. So so much. I always will. ❞ — Lilypaw's internal monolouge during Heatherdawn's funeral sendoff downriver Lilydawn is a soft, cream-furred she-cat with flame point markings. She resides in [[RiverClan|'RiverClan']] as a young warrior, along with her siblings. She is known to be gentle and doting to those she loves, but on the other hand is easily manipulated, and has a habit of coming back to cats who mistreat her, because she's always living in the past. 'Appearance' Description: '''American Shorthair(Nectarstar) X Norwegian Forest Cat(Smokestorm) '''Description: Lilydawn is a petite, blue-eyed shecat with short cream fur, unlike most in her generally long-furred clan. Her silky coat fluffs around her shoulders and elbows, but is smooth everywhere else. The flame points on her face fan out from a pale blaze that covers the top part of her muzzle, and end on her forehead and cheeks. They also form a gradient on her paws and tail, that are cut off by the same pale white as her blaze. Her ears are the same pale ginger as her markings. Palette: : = Base (#F7E4CC) : = Markings (#ffa366) : = Secondary Markings (#ffb280) : = Eyes (#abc7ff) : = Inner Ears (#D98486) : = Nose (#9D4B3F) : = Tongue (#eb9999) : = Pawpads (#D98486) Voice: Young and bright, like a bell. Scent: Faintly sweet, with undertones of lavender, rain and RiverClan's trademark fish stench. 'Personality' 'Traits' * '' +''' ''Poised ' *' +''' Earnest *''' +''' Independant * ±''' '''Dreamy * ±''' 'Meticulous ' * '''± Circumspect * −''' 'Over-Tolerant ' * '''− Worrisome * −''' '''Apologetic 'Likes' *Rain **Lilydawn likes listening to the quiet drops of rain splashing on the apprentices den roof. She finds it soothing to listen to, and splashing in the puddles left behind is fun! *Flora **Lilydawn has always had a fondness for plant life. She often wears flowers she finds tucked behind her ears. *Sunsets **Lately she enjoys the solitude of sitting alone in the territory and watching the sky turn from bright blue to crimson to midnight black. The sun itself is fascinating to Lilydawn. 'Dislikes' *Uncertainty ** Lilydawn likes to be in control. Not knowing the future makes her anxious. *Thunder, lightning **Lilydawn loves the soft pitter-patter of rain, but thunder and lightning frighten her *Land prey **She eats it because she has to, but Lilypaw'd take a fish over a mouse any day 'Goals' *To become a respected and noble warrior **Lilydawn idolizes her mother, Nectarstar, and holds her at the upmost reverence. She definitely wants to become just like her when she grows up. *To someday find Greypaw and bring him back to RiverClan with her 'Fears' *Being replaced 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Nectarstar, Hailkit, Sootkit, Brindlekit, Carpkit, Dapplekit, Dinkykiy, Turtlepaw, Lionkit, Greykit Age Range: 0-6 moons *Lilykit is born to Nectarstar, along with her other siblings Carpkit, Hailkit, Brindlekit, and Sootkit. *Liykit befriends many of the kits in Riverclan, particularly Greykit Hailkit and Oatkit. *The kits discuss the recent string of attacks going on in RiverClan. They decide the perpitrator is Mudskip because of how he stinks, and they turn out to be right. *Her friends Greykit Dapplekit and Oatkit are promoted to apprentices. Lilykit can't help but feel jealous. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Nectarstar, Rosewish, Greypaw, Dinkypaw, Tigerlily, Smokestorm, Carppaw, Sootpaw, Hailpaw, Brindlepaw Age Range: 6-__ moons *Lilypaw is promoted to an apprentice alongside her siblings. Her mentor is Rosewish. *Lilypaw meets two Thunderclan apprentices at the Peak: Gingerpaw and Dewpaw. Dapplepaw and Dinkypaw catch up with her, and their conversation is interuppted by Nectarstar and Smokestorm. **Nectarstar and Dapplepaw begin to argue as the party moves to the river. ***Dapplepaw slashes Nectarstar's face before fleeing the scene. *While on a border patrol, Lilypaw and Ottercreek come across a family of Thunderclanners. (Nettlemuzzle, Lynxleap, and their four kits). **Nectarstar accepts Nettlemuzzle, Lynxeap, and their kits into RiverClan. *Greypaw goes missing, and Lilypaw is devastated. She swears to find him someday. *Sparkpaw announces he is leaving RiverClan in the medicine den. Things get heated, and Lilypaw attacks Sparkpaw after he scratched Turtlepaw and refused to leave. They get in a fight, and have to be pulled apart by Skyheart and Ottercreek. *Riverclan has to retreat to underground tunnels because of the increasing drought overtaking all of the territories. *Lilypaw meets a ShadowClanner called Snakepaw at the peak. *She becomes closer to Heatherdawn over time. *Lily is now regularly meeting Snakepaw. She feels like she is trustworthy. *A monsoon ends the drought, but triggers a mudslide that floods the caves and destroys parts of the territories. Most of RiverClan escapes, but some cats (including Lilypaw) become trapped in the mud. **Smokestorm rescues her from the tunnels *RiverClan slowly rebuilds from their losses. *Lilypaw meets with Snakepaw almost every day. *As they become closer, Lilypaw begins to feel like Snakepaw isn't telling her something. **Snakepaw tells her about her and Oakpaw's relationship. *Lilypaw and Snakepaw confess their love for each other - but it doesn't seem to fix the growing divide between them. *Lilypaw's brothers, Hailpaw, Carppaw, and Sootpaw return to RiverClan after moons of being missing. *Heatherdawn passes away, and Lilypaw is devastated beyond belief. **RiverClan has Heatherdawn's sendoff ceremony. 'Warriorhood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Nectarstar, Smokestorm, Sootstripe, Age Range: 6-__ moons *Lilypaw is promoted to a warrior alongside her brothers! **Nectarstar's original warrior name for her was Lilydrift, until she decided to change it to Lily''dawn'' in honor or Heatherdawn. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= :Gingerpaw/Apprentice-Acquaintance/⦁ :"Gingerpaw seems nice enough. Kinda skittish though." |-|WindClan= Lilypaw shrugs. It seems she hasn’t met anyone from Windclan yet. |-|ShadowClan= :Snakesnap/Warrior-Former Crush/⦁⦁'⦁ :"She's... I don't know..." Lilypaw looks down, her eyespots furrowing. |-|RiverClan= :Nectarstar'/Leader-Mother/⦁⦁⦁⦁ :"We don't talk as much. But that's okay, Mama has leader responsibilities! She's a good Mom! I want to be just like her someday..." Lilypaw smiles determinedly, perking up. :Smokestorm/Warrior-Father/⦁⦁⦁ :"I've got the best Dad ever!" Lilypaw beams. :Heatherdawn/Warrior-Adoptive Sister-Deceased/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ :"I miss her." Lilypaw looks down, her ears flattening in misery. :Greypaw/Apprentice-Best Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ :"..." Lilypaw looks away, a pained expression on her face. Are those tears in her eyes? :Hailkit/Kit-Brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁ :"He's my favorite brother. But I haven't seen him recently..." Lilypaw frowns, looking down. :Dinkypaw/Apprentice-Close Friend/⦁⦁⦁ :"Dinkypaw is really nice! We were best friends as kits, but I dunno...” Lilypaw's smile dims a little, and she shrugs. :Lionpaw/Apprentice-Cousin/⦁⦁⦁ :"He's really cool!” Lilypaw smiles. :Tigerlily/Warrior-Aunt/⦁⦁⦁ :"Tigerlily is awesome! She's a really tough fighter too!” |-|SkyClan= Lilypaw shrugs. It seems she hasn’t met anyone from Skyclan yet. |-|Outside the Clans= "Er..." Lilykit looks confused, and a trace of fear gleams in her eyes 'Trivia' *Lilypaw was named after her grandmother, Lilyfoot. *She has become much more quiet and reserved over her lifetime, contrary to her hyperactive personality as a kit. *Her warrior suffix 'dawn' is in honor of her deceased sister, Heatherdawn. 'Quotes' ❝ My Mama tries her hardest to protect this clan, she gave her life! Do you really think she wants these things to happen? Put yourself in her place, what do you want her to do Dapplekit?❞ — Lilykit to Dapplekit while talking about the string of Riverclan murders. ❝'' I... I love you too.❞ — ''Lilypaw to Snakepaw at the peak. 'Fanart' Lilykit genetic ID.png|left to right lilykit, hailkit, brindlekit, sootkit, and carpkit Lilyandsnake.jpeg|lilypaw and snakepaw by ariel Lilydawn.png|lilydawn by valerian-petals Lily of the valley.png|lilydawn by yours truly Screen Shot 2018-11-04 at 7.25.11 AM.png|lilydawn by al Category:OC Category:Kit Category:RiverClan Category:Artbblock Category:Characters Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior